The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: Star vs the Forces of Evil
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: takes place in four worlds in the Polaris Galaxy (including three in the abandoned Zarkov Sector, said to be "haunted"), in which me and clank have warped into world of Mewni, to olny way to get back to his friends, Johnathon must find his real family before its too late.


?: The univerise looks at you see a hero! but you know I see... a fool, someone lost your guts to find your real family form another dimension! but don't worry Johnathon...…. my long lost brother Ludo, a villain from Mewni who commands a group of monsters are going to find you and take away your legacy forever...… No matter what you wish, no matter where you go...….. our forces of evil will rise to find you and kill you. Bye Johnathon Patrick James Rice! I see you soon...….

Opening - **I'm from Another Dimension**

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension.

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I ain't from 'round here,  
I'm from another dimension!

The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: _ **Star vs. the Forces of Evil**_

 ** _my story begins I've_** escorting the dangerous criminal, Vendra Prog, on the __Nebulox Seven Prison Ship__ to the Vartax Detention Center, where she was set to serve a quintuple life sentence for a violent assault on Pollyx Industries and the kidnapping of CEO Pollyx.

Me: Well, you were right. We must be picked up some teratropes when we flew through the asteroid belt. What do you think?

clank: umm, Johnathon?

Me: oh,sorry.

I turn my back where clank see the damage of the ship.

Clank: Hmm. I Believe we simply need to recouple the ion converter.

Me: All right, let do this.

I jump and used gravity power to hook up the metal surfer , I've open tool box but all the tools are floating in space. then clank grab shock fixer and give it to me.

me: thanks man!

CPU: Incoming holo-com from:Farrington,Sonja.

Then holo-com video call Sonja Farrington from Crystopilis, to let make me laugh.

Sonja: Hey Johnathon, I - Can't breathe! No Oxygen! Life Flashing before my eyes-

Me: I'm not listening to you and girly way!

Sonja: Johnathon! i'm dying!

Me: No you're not! so stop play around.

Sonja: oh. find. You know you laughed the first time I did that. ever since you meet me and my fiends.

clank: I found it to be quite humorous.

me: Whatever clank.

Sonja: thanks, clank. Our sensors picked up some sort of rupture in the deck three power gird. Everything okey?

me: yeah, that was my bad. tried to save time by piloting through an asteroid field.

Clank: we will deliver the prisoner to the Vartax Detention Centre in approximately two hours.

Sonja: Then you'd better take her out of cryosleep now. The faster you turn her over to the Vartax Guards,the better.

me: fine but you thing going get worse.

n route to waking up Cronk and Zephyr, they met The Plumber, who was picking up contract work between fixing toilets. After being woken up, Cronk and Zephyr accompanied me and clank to take Vendra Prog out of cryosleep. As she was removed from cryosleep, the power core was disrupted because of a power fluctuation which disabled gravity on the ship.

While me andClank went to secure Vendra, Cronk and Zephyr attempted to restore gravity to the ship. After avoiding several attempts on his life from Vendra manipulating hazards on the ship, I've

repaired the containment cell, restoring the[proton field and restraining her. By this point, Cronk and Zephyr had managed to reroute power to the external generator and had me

reactivate it from outside the ship.

After restoring gravity, Vendra's twin brother, Neftin Prog, who was also a wanted criminal for taking part in the assault and kidnapping at Pollyx Industries, attacked the ship with hired Thugs from the company Thugs-4-Less. Thugs-4-Less invaded the ship to free Vendra.

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

me and clank are floating away from space far away from _Nebulox Seven Prison Ship_ , while Cronk, Zephyr, Sienna Willow, Ellie Wilson, Diana Harp, Scarlett Red, and Summer Hill. stoping the Thugs-4-Less.

clack; Johnathon we got go back and help the others...…..JOHNATHON, JOHNATHON...….. JOHNATHONNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Hey try to wake me up...but I been know out cold for few hours. until we headed down to planet Mewni….. and we about to crash landed to kingdom of mewni. but I heard strange voice in my dream before we crash to death.

?: hello Johnathon, you about to die are you? but hear this...…, The univerise looks at you see a hero! but you know I see... a fool, someone lost your guts to find your real family form another dimension! but don't worry Johnathon...…. my long lost brother Ludo, a villain from Mewni who commands a group of monsters are going to find you and take away your legacy forever...… No matter what you wish, no matter where you go...….. our forces of evil will rise to find you and kill you. Bye Johnathon Patrick James Rice! I see you soon...….

then I pass out after some stranger ords told me in preson.

next ep


End file.
